tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts (Entidade)
thumb|320px Kingdom Hearts (キングダムハーツ Kingudamu Hātsu) é uma das principais entidades da série Kingdom Hearts. É o coração de todos os mundos e a fonte do supremo poder e sabedoria. Pode ser considerado um agregado de corações. No universo de Kingdom Hearts, essa entidade é a fonte da Luz, sendo a primeira luz a nascer em um universo de escuridão. Quando alguém morre no universo da série, seu coração retorna para o Kingdom Hearts, com sua luz purificando este coração que estará pronto para renascer novamente. Porém, em The King of Cartoons, como aconteceu com diversas outras divindades, o papel de Kingdom Hearts foi relativamente diminuído para se encaixar no universo da fanfic. Aqui o Kingdom Hearts é a maior fonte de Luz conhecida no universo, mas não é a origem do elemento. A luz existe antes do Kingdom Hearts, e continuaria existindo mesmo sem ele. As cores de cada Kingdom Hearts individuais correspondem à sua composição. Por exemplo, o Kingdom Hearts artificial construído pela Organization XIII, feito dos "corações dos homens" é amarelo, enquanto o Kingdom Hearts revelado por Xehanort com o uso da χ-blade é azul. Na fanfic, o Kingdom Hearts é o objetivo praticamente somente de vilões vindo da série Kingdom Hearts como Ansem e Xemnas, com somente Copy X e seus guardiões sendo personagens distintos com interesse a tal entidade. Isso porque a maioria dos vilões da fanfic como Rugal Bernstein, são completamente devotos as Trevas que são sua principal fonte de poder, portanto uma grande fonte de luz não seria útil para seus objetivos. História Na "Era dos contos de fadas", o mundo estava inteiro e cheio de luz. As pessoas acreditavam que a luz vinha de Kingdom Hearts, o coração de todos os mundos, que era protegido por sua contraparte, a χ-blade. Devido às manipulações secretas do Master of Masters, seus alunos, os cinco Foretellers encarregados de proteger a luz, começaram a desconfiar um ao outro depois de receberem uma profecia de uma futura guerra. Eles começaram a competir pelo Lux do mundo, acreditando que isso lhes daria o poder de empurrar de volta a escuridão que se aproximava, mas no final, seus esforços entraram em colapso no conflito interno que envolveu o mundo inteiro. Depois da Keyblade War, os eventos da "Era dos contos de fadas" tornaram-se lendas e acreditava-se que a causa da guerra era que muitos passaram a desejar o poder da luz contida em Kingdom Hearts, e eles entraram em conflito, empunhando as Keyblades que eles criaram na imagem da χ-blade. Sua ganância e ciúmes introduziram as trevas no mundo e, após a Keyblade War, a escuridão cobriu o mundo, a χ-blade foi destruída em vinte pedaços, sete de luz e treze de escuridão, e o "verdadeiro" Kingdom Hearts desapareceu na escuridão. No entanto, o mundo foi restaurado pela luz dentro dos corações das crianças, mas como muitos mundos individuais separados uns dos outros. Porém em TKOC a situação foi o inverso, o mundo de Daybreak Town era um mundo isolado do Planeta Terra na era medieval. O mundo, como descrito anteriormente, era protegido pela luz do Kingdom Hearts, que por sua vez, era protegido pela χ-blade. O mesmo conflito da Keyblade War devastou o mundo, destruiu a χ-blade e Kingdom Hearts desapareceu na escuridão. O coração das crianças criaram um último esforço para levar o que restou daquele mundo para se juntar ao Planeta Terra, com o mundo de Daybreak Town resultando em várias regiões novas e separadas pelo mundo conhecidas atualmente como Destiny Islands, Land of Departure, Twilight Town, Radiant Garden e várias outras. Embora parte do antigo mundo continuou perdido no espaço, conhecido agora como Keyblade Graveyard. Séculos depois, Xehanort, como um usuário de Keyblade, estudou as lendas a cerca do Kingdom Hearts, a χ-blade e a Keyblade War. Depois que ele se tornou um Keyblade Master, ele procurou por uma maneira de reforjar a χ-blade, invocar o Kingdom Hearts e reiniciar a Keyblade War para recriar o mundo com um equilíbrio entre Luz e Trevas. Para promover seus planos, ele extraiu o coração de seu pupilo, Ventus, para criar Vanitas. Ele deixou Ventus com seu aluno de seu ex-colega, Eraqus, com a intenção de que ele e Vanitas colidissem no futuro para criar a χ-blade. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Mestre Xehanort atrai Terra, Ventus e Aqua para o Keyblade Graveyard, o local da lendária Keyblade War. Durante o confronto inicial entre Xehanort, os três amigos e Vanitas, Xehanort invoca o Kingdom Hearts no céu. Enquanto Ventus e Vanitas se chocam, Xehanort enfrenta Terra, que ele encoraja a abraçar a escuridão. Quando Ventus e Vanitas se fundem, criando a χ-blade, Xehanort usa seu poder como Keyblade Master para extrair seu próprio coração e implantá-lo em Terra, com a intenção de ver os resultados da nova Keyblade War em seu novo corpo. No entanto, os esforços combinados de Ventus e Aqua conseguem derrotar Vanitas e destruir a χ-blade, enquanto o novo Terranort é derrotado pelo Lingering Will de Terra e é deixado inconsciente. Como Terranort é varrido pela explosão de luz da χ-blade, Kingdom Hearts é coberto por nuvens e desaparece do céu. Entre Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts Um amnésico Terranort é encontrado por Ansem the Wise, e ele se torna seu melhor aprendiz. Juntamente com os outros aprendizes, ele e o co-conspirador do Mestre Xehanort, Braig, conduzem experimentos com coração, que levam a manifestação dos Heartless no Realm of Light. Eles banem Ansem para o Realm of Darkness, com Xehanort assumindo o nome de Ansem e, logo depois, os corações de si mesmo e de seus companheiros, criam seus Heartless como Ansem, Seeker of Darkness e a primeira Organization XIII, com o Nobody Xemnas na liderança. Enquanto Xemnas lidera a organização na criação de um Kingdom Hearts formado a partir dos corações das pessoas, com o plano secreto de usá-lo para transformar os outros membros em receptáculos para o coração do Mestre Xehanort, o Heartless manipula Malévola criando e abrindo a porta para um Kingdom Hearts formado a partir dos corações dos mundos. The King of Cartoons 2006/Kingdom Hearts Vários anos após o confronto na Keyblade Graveyard, Malévola e sua aliança de vilões buscam uma maneira de alcançar o Kingdom Hearts, na esperança de ganhar poder e conhecimento incomensuráveis e domínio sobre todos os mundos. Para conseguir isso, eles buscam as Sete (Oito em TKOC) Princesses of Heart, donzelas que possuem corações de pura luz que, quando reunidas, revelarão a Keyhole final que leva ao Kingdom Hearts. Além disso, eles liberam hordas de Heartless em muitos mundos para que eles consumam os corações dos mundos. Eles destroem muitos mundos, e os corações se reúnem no Realm of Darkness para criar o Kingdom Hearts. Embora eles consigam capturar todas as princesas, cada um dos vilões é derrotado por Vinix, Sora e seus companheiros. Copy X e Harpuia vindos do futuro para tentar se livrar de Zero antes que ele se tornasse um problema para eles, acabam sabendo do Kingdom Hearts, e Copy X decide que esse poder será útil para seu domínimo absoluto em Neo Arcadia, mas os planos dele acabam sendo frustrados pelo grupo de Vinix. Ansem, agora possuindo o corpo de Riku, cria a Keyblade of heart do coração das Princesas. No entanto, a Keyblade e Keyhole Final estão incompletas, devido ao coração de Kairi que reside no corpo de Sora. Sora parece expulsar Ansem, mas depois que ele usa a Keyblade de Ansem para libertar o coração de Kairi, Ansem reaparece e usa a Keyhole completa para viajar até o End of the World, enquanto os outros fogem de Hollow Bastion. Vinix, Sora, Donald e Pateta retornam a Hollow Bastion, e Sora fecha a Keyhole final, impedindo o grande afluxo de escuridão que estava emergindo dela. Eles então viajam para o End of the World, formado a partir dos restos dos mundos atacados pelos Heartless. No final, na fronteira entre o Realm of Light e o Realm of Darkness, eles encontram Ansem. Após uma longa batalha, Ansem alcança a Door to Darkness, onde além dela fica o Realm of Darkness e o Kingdom Hearts. Ansem força a porta a se abrir, esperando que Kingdom Hearts o encha de poder das trevas. No entanto, a luz de Kingdom Hearts o sobrecarrega, destruindo-o. Mas mesmo com sua derrota, a escuridão que envolve Kingdom Hearts ameaça sobrecarregar o Realm of Darkness, junto com uma imensurável horda de Heartless. Para parar a ameaça Heartless, Sora fecha a Door to Darkness com a ajuda de Riku e Mickey Mouse, que ficam presos do outro lado. Os corações dos mundos que foram tomados pelos Heartless são libertados e os mundos são restaurados. Em TKOC isso resulta em boa parte do planeta retornando ao normal, embora não completamente. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Uma vez que Roxas é introduzido na Organization XIII, o plano para coletar corações para criar seus próprios Kingdom Hearts se inicia. Zexion explica a Roxas que uma vez que o Kingdom Hearts tenha adquirido corações suficientes, terá o poder de fazer com que todos na organização se tornem inteiros novamente. No entanto, desconhecido para o resto da Organização, exceto Xemnas e Xigbar, este plano é na verdade um ardil para garantir cooperação. Xemnas na verdade planeja usar o poder desse Kingdom Hearts artificial para transformar a Organização em receptáculos para fragmentos do coração do Mestre Xehanort, como parte do plano de recriar a χ-blade. Depois que Roxas e Xion coletam muitos corações, Xemnas mostra aos outros membros da Organização o Kingdom Hearts que aparece sobre o Castle That Never Was e quão perto eles estão de terminá-lo. Ele cresce cinco vezes o tamanho original até o final do ano. Quando Roxas derrota Xion, e ela começa a desaparecer, ela pede a ele para se certificar de que Xemnas não atinja seu objetivo de obter o Kingdom Hearts, e libertar os corações que eles capturaram. The King of Cartoons 2007/Kingdom Hearts II Sem Roxas e com Sora despertado, a Organization XIII começou a manipular Sora para coletar corações para o Kingdom Hearts. Eles lançam Heartless em muitos mundos, forçando Sora a lutar e derrotá-los. Saïx finalmente revela esse plano para Sora na Batalha dos 1000 Heartless, a fim de atordoar Sora. Embora Sora continue lutando contra os Heartless, ele resolve interromper o plano da Organização. Ao chegar ao The World That Never Was, Vinix, Sora e companhia vêem o Kingdom Hearts flutuando no céu. Pode ser visto em qualquer lugar da cidade e no castelo. Neste ano novamente Copy X planeja usar o Kingdom Hearts criado pela organização, desta vez com a ajuda do resto dos seus guardiões como Leviathan, Fefnir e Phantom, mas enquanto Sora cuidava de alguns membros da organização, Vinix e o resto do clube fusão derrotam o grupo de Copy X, o impedindo de concluir seu plano. Enquanto eles sobem pelo resto do castelo, Ansem the Wise tenta codificar Kingdom Hearts como dados. No entanto, a máquina é incapaz de processar os muitos corações dentro dela, e ela explode, danificando o Kingdom Hearts e enviando Ansem para a o Realm of Darkness. Incontáveis corações chovem de Kingdom Hearts sobre a cidade, gerando Heartless. Quando o grupo de Sora confronta Xemnas, ele lamenta o Kingdom Hearts quebrado, afirmando que ele deve começar tudo de novo. Quando Sora, Riku e Mickey recusam seu comando para reunir mais corações, ele ataca Sora e Vinix, mas é derrotado. Para ganhar mais poder, Xemnas se funde com seu Kingdom Hearts. Uma nova porta aparece, lembrando a Door to Darkness, permitindo que Vinix e seus companheiros entrem no Kingdom Hearts e confrontem Xemnas. Mesmo com o poder de Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas é finalmente derrotado. Embora não seja claro o que ocorreu com esse Kingdom Hearts, presume-se que ele se foi para sempre e restaurando o resto do Planeta Terra que faltava. Galeria File:Kingdom Hearts KHII.png|Kingdom Hearts em Kingdom Hearts II e The King of Cartoons 2007. File:Kingdom Hearts (broken) KHII.png|O Kingdom Hearts quebrado. File:Kingdom Hearts KHBBS.png|Kingdom Hearts em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. File:Kingdom Hearts is Light 01 KH.png|A Door to Darkness é selada em Kingdom Hearts e The King of Cartoons 2006. Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Informações Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Kingdom Hearts